Meet My Cousin
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to Meet My Dad. Oneshot. Kara learns of Alice and Blurr's upcoming wedding and goes to have a chat with her second-cousin's fiance. It doesn't help matters that Kara sees Alice as a daughter and is extra protective of her.


Alice was casually cheking her email when she noticed that one was from her father. She clicked it open.

_Chris Alice, _

_Somehow our dear cousin Kara found out your up coming wedding. And she wasn't happy. How unhappy? She sent me literally threw a wall when I told that you could get married, but by some miracle I got her to listen to reason and it gave me enough time to send you this email._

_You have two days before Kara comes...make sure Blurr's prepared to meet her._

_Dad._

Alice stared at the email date, the at the current date. It took a moment for her to register that time was already up. "Shit!"

Jason sped in. "What? I heard screaming, what's going on?"

Alice pointed at the screen of her computer and when Jason read it, he summed it up into two words. "Blurr's dead."

Then the door bell rang.

Alice paled.

* * *

Not many things could intimidate neither Sideswipe or Shortfuse, especially organics. But the cold look in those blue eyes that reminded them so much of their charges froze them to the core. What this what they would get like when they were angry?

"So," The woman started, "these are...Autobots?"

Alice fidgeted. "Yes, these are Autobots Sideswipe and Shortfuse, they're our guardians." she flinched at the sharp look Kara sent her. "They're just a precautinary."

Kara nodded. The look icyness in her eyes seemed to melt a little. This was a good start.

"Um," Shortfuse started. "why are you here?"

Kara smiled icily. "I wish to speak with Alice's fiance."

Sideswipe opened a comm. _:Blurr's dead.:_

_:No doubt about it.:_ Shortfuse asnswered.

"Well, we better get going then." Jason said nervously and hurriedly got into the passenger side of Sideswipe's alt-mode.

Shortfuse opened her doors and allowed the two blonds to get in. Kara sat in the passenger seat and Alice in the driver seat. The drive to the Autobot's base was silent until Kara spoke.

"So what's he like?"

"Well, he's tall, and he's a runner." Alice answered vaguely. No offense to her dad, but Kara could be even more overprotective than him.

"What's he look like?" Kara asked bluntly.

"He's..." A dreamy expression came over Alice's face, "absolutely gorgeous. I love everything about him-'specially since I used to hate everything he was- and he's got the most wonderful smile I've ever seen."

Kara noticed that while Alice seemed genuinely in love, her cousin avoided mentioning what he looked like. "What's his name?"

"Blurr." Alice replied absently.

"Is Blurr an Autobot?" Kara asked bluntly. Her answer was the way Alice froze.

_'He's really dead.'_ Shortfuse thought. _'Then again we thought he was dead when Clark came to talk with him.'_ She sent a databurst to let the other 'Bots know of their arrival-so to _avoid_ them.

Alice started to feel a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach, so she decided to pass the hurt around. "Do you know about the Decepticons?" Kara nodded. "Well, Jason's friends with them!"

Kara's eyes widened. "What?"

In the other car, Jason felt a shiver of trepadition go down his spine. "Something's very wrong."

"Why do you say that?" Sideswipe asked.

"Because it just got very cold."

* * *

Alice was suprised at how well Kara was acting as she spoke to the Autobot leader. "My name is Kara-El, and I'm Chris Alice and Jason's second cousin." she said.

"They talk about you alot." Optimus said. "Welcome to our base."

Kara smiled. "Thank you. I was wondering which one of these rooms is Blurr's?"

Alice decided to step in. "Kara came here to talk to Blurr about our wedding, like my dad did."

Optimus nodded in understanding.

"So I'll just take Kara to Blurr's room." Alice said taking Kara by the arm and they vanished in a green mist.

Jason looked up at Optimus in gratitude. "Thanks for not saying that most of the stuff we say about her isn't exactly good. Mostly me." he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Kara's got superhearing too you know."

* * *

Alice and Kara both appeared in front of a large metal door. Alice tried not to gulp out of guilt. It was like sending her fiance to his early deactivation. And while she was hoping that this would be a civil conversation like with her father, she harshly reminded herself that it was _Kara._ She loved Blurr, but Kara was like her surrogate mother and she had a heathly dose of respectful fear of her to not piss her off.

But that didn't mean she couldn't curb any violence Kara might inflict. "Please, _please_ don't hurt him."

"Why would you think that I'd hurt him?" Kara asked innocently. "We're just gonna talk.

Alice resisted the urge to snort as she knocked loudly on the metal door.

The door slid open and standing there was a sleek blue mech. His blue optics met Alice's blue eyes and the brightness in them dimmed when he saw the sadness in them. His optics wandered over to a woman who looked very much like Alice. "Er-who-are-you?"

Kara blinked in momentary surprise. The mech was talking fast, but she understood everyword of it. She was so surprised that she didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice. "I'm Kara."

Alice shifted nervously. "She my second-cousin. On my dad's side."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "You are Blurr then." It was a statement, not a question, but Blurr nodded anyway.

"Kara learned that we were gonna get married and she'd like to have a talk with you." Alice explained.

A look of realization dawned on Blurr's faceplate as the flashback of having a talk with Alice's father came back to him. This seemed more terrifying though for some reason. "S-sure."

Alice gave him another sad look before Kara told her to leave. Kara walked into the room and jumped up onto the desk in the room. "So you want to marry Alice? Why?" Kara asked glaring at him.

"Well- we-both-have-alot-in-common." Blurr replied.

"Like what?"

"We-both-like-moving-and-can't-stand-staying-still. That's-why-we-tried-to-elope-" Blurr suddenly clamped both servos over his mouth. He did not want that to come out.

"You tried to elope?" Kara asked quietly.

"Yes-but-it-fell-through." Blurr replied.

"Do you care about Alice?" Kara asked.

"Yes-that's-why-I-want-to-marry-her."

"What if she was human?"

"I-don't-care-if-she-was-a-bug! I'd-still-love-her!"

There was an awkward pause as the mech's faceplate heated up and Kara scruntized him for a long time. "You can marry her. But-" she added sharply when his optics brightened-"you hurt her, you'll have to deal with him. I love Alice like a daughter, so you better not screw it up."

Blurr nodded rapidly. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" he then zoomed out of the room.

Kara stared at the spot where he prviously been. Then she smiled. "She wasn't kidding when she said he was a runner."

* * *

"Chrysalis!" Was all Alice heard before she was scooped up and held against a faceplate. "Kara-said-I-could-marry-you!"

"Really?" Alice asked happily as she hugged his cheek.

Jason looked down from where he and Alice had been playing cards. "He's still alive, what do you know."

"Shut up Jason!" Alice snapped.

Kara then walked into the room. "Jason, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Jason jumped down to the floor. "Yeah?"

Kara smiled a little to sweetly. "What's this I hear about you hanging around Decepticons?"

Jason silently cursed Alice.


End file.
